


Tickle tickle!

by Phayte



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Free!
Genre: Day 25, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: This is for Day 25 ofKinkTober! Prompt- Tickling!





	Tickle tickle!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icicle33 (Icicle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts).



Their lives were very routine-- school, swimming and quiet evenings at home. Makoto loved this and couldn’t have been happier. Sitting on the couch after he had cooked dinner, a documentary of the ocean on and Haru in his arms.

His life was perfect.

Haru was at the top of his game, and Makoto was there beside him. Running his hand down Haru’s arm, he chuckled when goosebumps formed over Haru’s skin. Haru didn’t flinch though, just stayed pressed against his side as he was really into the documentary.

“Maybe for summer break we can go to the ocean,” he said.

“We live near the ocean,” Haru pointed out.

Pinching his arm playfully, Makoto laughed. “We can go other places that have the ocean.”

“I’d like that,” Haru said.

It was easy, and Makoto liked that. They had known each other so long, it was easy to read their minds. He knew Haru would love nothing more than to be surrounded by a large mass of water-- and he would love nothing more than to be by Haru’s side as he swam in it.

He was relieved his fear of the ocean had passed, though as long as he with Haru, there was not much that he couldn't face. Sure, he got anxious at times, but Haru would take his hand and gently squeeze it-- reassuring him.

As the documentary droned on, Makoto felt his eyelids growing heavy. A deep sigh and he squeezed Haru tighter to him. The warmth coming from Haru was only settling him in more. He knew this documentary went on… forever.

It was only a half hour later when Makoto woke up screaming. Somehow Haru was on top of him-- tickling him senseless.

“You slept through the best part!” Haru exclaimed.

“Ha-Haru! Sorry!” he yelled, trying as hard as he could to thwart off Haru’s hands from the assault to his ribcage. Roaring in laughter, he tried to buck Haru off of him, but it was no use. He was pinned down very well and Haru was not letting up.

“Haru!”

“This is your punishment!” Haru said, his fingers dancing over his sides relentlessly.

There was no stopping him. Even as the tears escaped his eyes and his throat going raw from laughing, Haru continued.

Begging and pleading, the fingers finally stopped. Gasping for air-- pushing Haru away, Makoto sat up, still in a fit of giggles.

“What… what the hell?” he asked, still barely able to breath.

A shrug and Haru was just smiling at him. “Seemed like fun.”

Ok, so many he  _ thought _ he knew everything about Haru. He knew Haru had never done  _ that  _ before, and right now-- he needed to breath.

“You are evil!” he gasped out.

Another shrug and Haru laid back against the cushions, looking way to content. Makoto also noticed that Haru was hard-- a slight tenting to his pants. An idea coming to mind, and he leaned in, pressing his mouth to Haru.

“You won’t get away with that,” he whispered against Haru’s lips.

“I think I already did,” Haru stated.

His hands reaching out quickly, and he straddled over Haru, returning the favor. Within seconds, Haru’s laughter was ringing through their flat. Makoto found that alone was turning him on. It was a sound he  _ never _ heard and it was music to his ears.

Continuing to tickle Haru, he yelled out his name, begged him to stop, then finally thrusted up his hips-- letting his cock brush against his.

“No fair!” Makoto yelped-- finding they were both turned on.

Haru did not reply, his face flushed from laughter and his chest heaving. Makoto leaned in, kissing him-- then fingers where on his side, tickling him. Fighting back, he started to tickle Haru again til they were both laid on their sides on the couch, catching their breaths again.

“Truce?” Makoto asked.

The hands on his sides twitched a bit, making him jerk-- waiting for another attack. Instead, fingers ghosted over his sensitive skin, then dipping into his shorts.

A mouth pressed on his, and Haru whispered, “Truce.”

Makoto always melted the moment their lips touched. Haru was so soft and intimate in his kisses-- licking over his lips before dipping his tongue into his mouth. Softly sighing, he wrapped his arms around Haru, continuing their kiss.

The moment Haru’s hand wrapped around his cock, he couldn’t help but moan-- letting Haru swallow the noises he was making. A gentle slide of Haru’s hand over his cock had his body trembling for more of his touch.

Tugging at his shorts and they pulled back. It was only a moment later that Haru had his shorts pulled down along with Makoto’s-- both cocks in his hands and stroking them together.

Makoto loved to look down, seeing Haru’s hands as they worked both their cocks. He would press them tightly together and rub up and down. Their foreheads touching, eyes fluttering shut and he allowed the sensation of Haru’s hands on him to wash over completely over his body.

“You’re so big,” Haru whispered.

“...Haru,” he whined.

“Shhhh, I like it,” Haru explained.

What Makoto liked was feeling Haru up against him. The way his body easily fell into his, like a perfect match. Even with him larger, it worked all too well for them both. Kissing between Haru’s brow, Makoto kissed down the bridge of his nose, only to giggle when Haru scrunched his nose up.

“Weirdo,” Haru breathed.

“Your weirdo,” he laughed.

“Yup.”

His mind was melting around him the more Haru worked his hands over their cocks. He could feel the pulsing in Haru’s cock tightly against his. It was so hot to look down and see them leaking onto each other.

His body went from being on guard and defensive-- to being hot and turned on. Haru had a way with him, had him wrapped around his little finger.

And Makoto wouldn’t have it any other way.

Kissing Haru gently, he breathed the air Haru was breathing, watching the flush spread over his face and down his neck. A gasp and Haru was burying his head into his neck, calling out his name quietly.

This was almost Makoto’s undoing. There was a tone to Haru’s voice when they were like this-- a tone he knew  _ only _ he has heard-- a tone meant  _ only _ for him. Breathing harder, he pushed Haru’s hair back, cupped his face with both hands, and kissed him deeply.

Haru’s hands working their cocks, their bodies jerking as he stroked-- Makoto was so close. Kissing Haru deeper, his hands worked into his hair before having to pull back to catch air.

“Haru!” he moaned.

A grunt and he felt Haru’s cock pulsing hard against his. Moaning, he looked down seeing Haru release between them. Thrusting into Haru’s hand, he quickly followed.

He was trembling as they laid there on the couch-- Haru with his head pressed into his shoulder.

“We need to rewatch the documentary,” Haru said.

“Huh?”

Breathing heavy, Haru moved his hands to his hips-- they would need a shower soon.

“You fell asleep,” Haru said.

“It was a long day!” he exclaimed, trying to explain himself for falling asleep.

“Still… we can go shower and rewatch it,” Haru said.

He knew he was not getting out of this. Groaning, he kissed Haru’s forehead. “Fine.”

“You don’t sound happy about it,” Haru said.

Laughing, Makoto wasn’t going to tell Haru he would rather just curl up and sleep as Haru watched the documentary-- that wasn’t going to work.

Quickly, fingers moved back to his side and he was roaring with laughter. Haru was tickling him again!

“Haru!” Makoto screamed, then rolling off the couch-- falling to the floor. “Oof!”

A smile and Haru chuckled softly. “We can do this the easy way… or the hard way.”

Raising an eyebrow, Makoto had no idea what had gotten into Haru, but as Haru started to wiggle his fingers at him again, Makoto shot up and ran to the bathroom-- promising a shower and rewatch of the documentary. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find all of upcoming prompts [[HERE](https://phaytesworld.tumblr.com/post/178347715081/kinkytober-which-prompts-are-you-using-cant)]! My goal is to complete ALL of these! I have made these into a collection if you wish to follow them!
> 
> Leave me and comment and Kudos please! That is what keeps me going! You can come chat with me on Tumblr too! I promise I bite!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
